<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Tears Love by Hekairen</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28465263">Tears Love</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hekairen/pseuds/Hekairen'>Hekairen</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Andi Mack (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>(he gets hard), Aftercare, Anal Sex, Bruises, Coming Untouched, Crying During Sex, Cyrus is a pretty crier, Dacryphilia, Don't copy to another site, Fluff, Kissing, Love Bites, M/M, Movie Dates, No Smut, Pet Names, Praise Kink, Riding, Size Difference, Sloppy Makeouts, admiring, and T.J. likes it, cock sitting, cuss words</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 04:06:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>9,954</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28465263</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hekairen/pseuds/Hekairen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Cyrus begins to take notice of certain words T.J. uses when he's crying and it gets him curious as to why.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Cyrus Goodman/T. J. Kippen, T.J. Kippen/Cyrus Goodman</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>81</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Tears Love</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hi lovelies, this has been a long time coming and I was hoping to post it before the New Year, but sadly I can only be away for so long before my family notices and comes to find me.<br/>Anon request: Cyrus catches onto TJs dacryphilia, and the moments where Cyrus either uses it to his advantage or confronts him about it.<br/>To the Anon: I do hope you like it and I am sorry for the long wait, thank you :)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Cyrus could feel the tears pooling in his eyes, blurring his vision of T.J. on top of him. His hands grasping at T.J.’s back, blunt pink nails digging into his skin for a hold. It was too intense. Each painstakingly slow slide of T.J. out of him made him throb with need, want for him to be back in him, hips stuttering to meet each languid thrust.</p><p>"Teeja-ah!" He cries, the tears leaving his eyes to roll down the sides of his face. "Please," he hiccups, "I can't, no more."</p><p>T.J. stills within him and Cyrus opens his eyes, feeling more tears leave him as he tries to focus on T.J. above him, "Teej?" He warbles, voice thick with emotions as he gazes up at him, his vision slightly watery around the edges.</p><p>T.J. is staring right at him, laurel eyes glazed over, plush lips parted in quick puffs of breath. "So pretty," T.J. breathes, one hand coming up to cup Cyrus' cheek, fingers running along the tear tracks wetly.</p><p>Cyrus flushes hotly at the gentle praise, feeling it down to his chest, as he blinks up at him, confused, a few more tears slipping out, he's about to ask when he feels T.J.'s cock twitch in him and he gasps, flinching slightly when he involuntarily clamps around him and T.J. groans above him, his eyes closing as he rolls his hips into Cyrus slowly.</p><p>Cyrus gasps, his back arching as his small hands grasp at T.J.'s back desperately.</p><p>That seems to snap T.J. out of whatever trance he's in because his eyes clear and without missing a beat he unhooks Cyrus’ legs from around his waist, bringing them up to his chest and holding them there. Cyrus cries out at the stinging pull of his muscles as he's literally bent in half, fresh tears swimming to his eyes. His hands falling to grasp at the pillow beneath his head as T.J. pulls out of him, slowly, sliding over every inch of him, making Cyrus whimper until just the tip is left.</p><p>Cyrus writhes beneath him, anticipation heightening his senses the longer T.J. looks down at him with eyes full of intensity.</p><p>And then all at once he slams back into him, perfectly hitting that bundle of nerves that set Cyrus' whole body alight and he moans loudly. More tears stream out of his eyes as his fingers wring the pillow beneath his head, trying to ground himself as pure, hot pleasure courses through him. With each push into him, T.J. is knocking the air out of him as he gasps for more.</p><p>T.J. groans at the gorgeous sight of Cyrus sobbing beneath him as he continues slamming into him. Large hands tightening their hold on both of Cyrus' houghs, sure enough, to leave bruising skin in the shape of his hands. "You're so pretty, my love," he mutters into the soft skin of Cyrus' calf, trailing soft kisses up and down.</p><p>Cyrus whimpers in response, trying his best to meet T.J.'s every thrust with his own, crying out when it sinks T.J. deeper into him. "Plea-please," he begs, tears streaming freely out his red rimmed eyes. He doesn't even know what he's begging for, all he knows is that T.J.'s cock is driving into him so good and deep he doesn't want it to stop.</p><p><em>Oh, fuck,</em> T.J. thinks as Cyrus' breathing begins coming out in quick panting breathes of quivering 'ah's, his eyes hooded with wet, clumping lashes. Cyrus feels so good, all tight and hot around him, it's making him dizzy with want. "Does it feel good, doll?" He asks, voice low and heady with need as he grinds his hips into Cyrus, who nods frantically, tears spilling with his movements, as he tries to press himself closer to T.J. with a whimper. His cock twitching between them at the name, precome bubbling out and down the length of it. Willowy arms coming up to tangle slender fingers in blonde strands, pulling weakly.</p><p>T.J. groans loudly, immediately resuming his fast pace, soaking up every choked off moan and whimpering breath that leaves Cyrus' pretty mouth.</p><p>Cyrus feels himself getting closer, T.J.'s driving into him so deliciously. Each push into him has him floating further and further into pleasure. Words forming a jumbled mess as he tries to tell T.J. he's close, only succeeding in getting, "I-ah!" Breaking off into a high moan, back arching slightly as his orgasm crashes into him at full force. Come spurting out of his straining cock in long, milky ropes up his tummy and chest. Tears spilling continuously from his russet eyes to streak down the sides of his face. His insides tightening around T.J. who growls deeply as he continues fucking him through his high.</p><p>Cyrus' arms fall back down to his pillow, as he gets lost in the fluffy, floaty feeling of his orgasm. His body going limp, eyes glazing over, full lips parting allowing for breathy hums, his tears lessening as he loses himself. Letting T.J. consume all his senses.</p><p>T.J. slows his pace, leaning down and planting sweet kisses on Cyrus' lips and then up to his warm cheeks to his eyes, kissing them closed. Tentatively licking at the remaining tears with the tip of his tongue, tasting the salty tracks with a sigh before rubbing their noses together, earning a mewl in response.</p><p>"I love you," he whispers gently into Cyrus' ear, pleased when he gets a soft hum.</p><p>T.J. pulls back, hands coming to hold Cyrus' legs, stroking them up and down in a comforting manner as he slowly begins picking up his thrusts, enjoying the soft mewls that steadily begin with each shove of T.J.'s hips. He watches Cyrus' face twist softly with each ram of his hips, belly bulging each time causing him to groan. The slick squelching coming from between them is enough to make T.J.'s hips stutter as he tries to remain steady in pace. "You're beautiful," he groans, speeding up, the sound of their slapping skin easily drowning out breathy hums and low groans.</p><p>Cyrus begins to whine, body shifting slightly, "Too...much," he mewls, hands weakly coming up to press against T.J.'s abdomen as he moans breathlessly.</p><p>"Mmm, almost, baby," he whispers, wrapping his hands around thin wrists and sliding them up and down his abs with a sigh. His skin sensitive from the building pleasure, "I love you," he pants, threading their finger and slamming their hands down to the bed as he leans back over Cyrus, pounding into him in quick strokes.</p><p>Cyrus' whining grows louder as T.J. mouths at his neck, hips rocking into him again and again until T.J. feels it all spill over and he comes, hot and heavy into Cyrus. Grinding his hips deeply into him, breathing heavily against his neck, as he gets lost in his high.</p><p>T.J. still not completely back, manages to get his voice to formulate words and check on Cyrus, "You okay there, muffin?" He asks in between soft presses of his lips to Cyrus' shoulder.</p><p>Cyrus shivers slightly, nodding faintly with a hum of affirmation, his lashes fluttering as his eyes open, "You?" He breathes, small hands slipping out of his to come up and delicately cradle T.J.'s head, pulling it up and away from his shoulder, and looking into his laurel eyes still hazy from his high.</p><p>"Mmhm," he murmurs, closing his eyes as he lowers his head down to kiss Cyrus full on the lips.</p><p>Their kiss continues gentle and soft, patient as they come down from the floaty state of mind that is their afterglow.</p><p>Cyrus pulls away first breathing hard between them, he's relatively come to, but the faraway look in T.J.'s eyes show he's still not completely back. He smiles at that, one hand coming to kindly stroke at his cheek, while the other slips down to smooth over his shoulder to his back where he circles it. "Oh beau, you did so good," he praises softly, searching his eyes. A guttural noise bubbles from T.J.'s throat in response and Cyrus' smile grows, "It felt wonderful," he breathes, heat flooding his cheeks. "You always treat me so well." He kisses the corner of T.J.'s mouth.</p><p>"You looked so pretty," T.J. mumbles, the corners of his lips quirking up as if remembering. "Such a pretty crier." He noses at Cyrus' warm cheek, lips brushing the soft skin in feather light kisses.</p><p>The comment halts Cyrus, who side eyes T.J. who just continues in his small ministrations, T.J.'s never said anything like that before. Shaking his head Cyrus focuses on his previous actions, "Teej, Imma need you to pull out, okay? I gotta get us clean so we can take a nap, yeah?"</p><p>T.J. fusses with a small shake of his head, "No, you're so warm," T.J. whines softly, pressing himself closer to Cyrus.</p><p>Cyrus feels the heat in his cheeks spread down to his chest and he swallows, T.J.'s cock twitching inside him. "C'mon, and then we can cuddle more, you'd like that right?" He tries, turning T.J.'s head to look at him, stopping his kisses. At the mention of cuddles T.J.'s eyes flutter, <em>Wow, he must really be in deep,</em> Cyrus thinks, looking T.J. over. It's not the first time T.J.'s lost himself to his high, so Cyrus is pretty knowledgeable on how to handle him, soft words and light caresses seem to do the trick, and sometimes when T.J. is in too deep to even formulate words, deep kisses help bring him back to a confabulate state, albeit a bit slow, it's better than nothing.</p><p>"M'kay," T.J. slurs, breaking Cyrus out of his thoughts as he rises on his arms, pulling back away from him. Cyrus exhales a sigh of relief as his legs fall to the bed after being pushed up against his chest between them for so long, they feel numb, he wiggles his toes, hoping to get some feeling back.</p><p>Setting his large hands on Cyrus' bite/bruised ridden inner thighs, T.J. begins to carefully pull out, glazed eyes transfixed on the sight of his cock sliding out, coated in his own spunk. The head catches on the rim and Cyrus flinches with a whiney moan and with a little tug it's set free and they both shiver at the loss. Cyrus takes a breather, not being able to help the small whimpers that leave his lips at the disappointing feeling of T.J.'s come leaving him.</p><p>With one last whimper he sits up, looking up to find T.J. still looking down at him, eyes roving his mark littered body in wonder, it makes him blush harder. He lifts his hands to T.J.'s abs, tenderly running them up to his broad shoulders and guiding him to lay back on the bed, pleased when T.J. doesn't put up any resistance. "Thank you," he smiles kindly, kissing T.J.'s forehead.</p><p>T.J. smiles dazedly up at him, his own hand coming up to offer Cyrus comfort in a mimic of his earlier action, it makes Cyrus huff a chuckle as he places his own hand atop T.J.'s. He started to pull away, sliding to the edge of the bed when T.J.'s hand catches his wrist, "St-stay," he stumbles.</p><p>Cyrus smiles softly, "I'll be back, promise." He tugs his wrist from T.J. and continues to the edge of the bed. His legs swing over the edge and Cyrus scoots closer, gingerly placing the balls of his feet on the carpeted floor before fully standing, swaying a bit as his muscles start their aching. He hisses at the first step, a sting shooting up his leg to his lower back, but he ignores it as he continues on his way to the bathroom, where T.J. keeps the spare wipes. He usually has a pack in his room, but they used it up about a week ago and he forgot to bring in another.</p><p>Cyrus picks up T.J.'s earlier discarded shirt off the floor, slipping it on over his petite frame before opening the door to T.J.'s room and walking the short distance it takes to get to the bathroom. Relieved at how close it is because he can feel the sticky come trickling out his hole and down his inner thighs and he winces. He doesn't bother with the light, the window allowing the evening light to enter, as he crouches in front of the sink, opening the small doors and reaching in for one of the packs. Pulling one out he closes the small doors and makes his way back to T.J.'s room, quickly, his hurried pace sending stings and aches to his tired muscles. He closes the door and goes to stand near the bed, pulling the shirt he's wearing off, using it to wipe what he can of the tacky mess on his belly and chest. Before tossing it back to the floor and opening the package, pulling out a wipe and wiping the rest of his come off himself. He grabs another and begins to gently wipe between his thighs, quivering at the small thrills that shoot through him at the sensation. He also makes to wipe at his face carefully, rubbing away the damp tears tracks from around his eyes and sides of his face. With himself clean, he crawls back onto the bed and over to T.J., whose eyes are closed, but open as the bed dips with Cyrus' weight next to him. His eyes look clearer now, just the slightest bit foggy as they blink up at Cyrus, "Hey," he smiles, sounding a little bit out of it.</p><p>Cyrus huffs a laugh, "Hey." He grabs a wet wipe and cleans around T.J.'s cock before grabbing another and wiping down his cock from his come, earning a small groan from T.J. who shifts a bit. With a sigh, Cyrus pulls back to look him over, nodding and gathering all the used wipes and dropping them into the wastebasket next to the bed, and placing the pack on the nightstand.</p><p>Cyrus sits on the bed, looking around the dim room in thought until he feels a touch on his ankle, looking back and seeing T.J. extending a hand to him, knuckles brushing the skin of his Achilles tendon. "You promised...cuddles," he murmurs, laurel eyes hooded.</p><p>Cyrus hums in agreement, crawling over to T.J. and laying at his side, until T.J. scoots lower, burying his face into Cyrus' chest, wrapping his arms around Cyrus' waist, and pulling him closer. Cyrus smiles, setting his hands in T.J.'s hair and combing through the blonde strands, soothingly, pleased when a smooth rumble leaves his chest.</p><p>Cyrus is soon lost in his thoughts, before his mind drifts back to a while ago, to what T.J. had said, <em>"Such a pretty crier,"</em> he had said. The words make Cyrus warm-up, he'd never been told such a thing and it was strange the way his body was reacting. Why had T.J. told him that?</p><p>He looks down at the head of blonde hair currently snuggling into his chest, his breathing has evened out, <em>he must be falling asleep.</em> The longer he stares the more lost in thought he finds himself.</p><p>And then it comes back to him, that hadn't been the first time T.J.'s said something like that...He-he can vaguely remember T.J. uttering something similar earlier while touching his cheek, but that could just be T.J. praising him like he usually does, so he shakes it off.</p><p>Until, he remembers the ghost of a touch around his eye, right after those words...he had been crying from how T.J.'s fingertips had glided through his tears...spreading them...<em>surely that doesn't mean anything...right?</em> His tears were probably just in the way, yeah.</p><p>But then another similar instance comes up; T.J. had called him pretty, again, and can remember blurrily staring up at T.J., meaning he was crying...but that's still no proof...<em>Proof of what?</em> He thinks, there is nothing to prove. He shakes his head, trying to clear his mind, closing his eyes as he settles in to nap with his boyfriend.</p><p><em>'The tip of a warm tongue laps at his tears with a satisfied sigh....a butterfly kiss...."I love you," whispered for him only'</em> The scene plays in hurried slides over and over in his mind, making warmth tingle from the roots of his hair to his chest where is blossoms and spreads and his eyes snap open.</p><p>
  <em>T.J. LIKES IT WHEN I CRY.</em>
</p><p><br/>
T~T</p><p>It's been a few weeks since then and Cyrus hasn't given his finding much thought, other than the occasional passing thought that's quickly dashed away by other more important thoughts. Like now, the niggling thought of T.J. tasting his tears is quickly chucked out of his mind when a message notification appears at the top of his phone:</p><p><strong>Babe Tater:</strong> <em>i'll be there in five to pick you up for our date</em></p><p>The message has his eyes widening as he jumps out of bed and heads for his closet, sliding the door open and rifling through it. He forgot they had a date this evening at the park, they were going to watch a movie at the park, a biopic T.J. really wanted to watch, he couldn't remember the name, they've had this date planned for over a month.<br/>
It's a park date, so nothing formal, and it's the middle of summer, so something light, but it'll probably cool the later it gets, so a thin jacket would do well. <em>This is so complicated,</em> he thinks, riffling through his clothes, hurriedly. He settles on a lavender long sleeve and some light pants.</p><p>He's slipping on his shoes when his dad calls for him, "T.J.'s here for you!" He straightens, leaving his room and heading for the hall closet for two blankets, "Coming!" He calls, making his way down the stairs.</p><p>He walks into the living room, where his father and Sharon are watching one of her soaps, T.J.'s sitting on the armchair, dressed in a beige Henley and ripped jeans. "Hey," he says, going up to T.J. who stands and greets him with a peck to the cheek, "Is for horses," T.J. jokes with a huff of laughter, earning a snort from Cyrus.</p><p>T.J. picks up the tote bag on the floor, "We're off, bye Papa, bye Shar!" Cyrus waves to them as they head for the front door. "Bye," T.J. echoes.</p><p>"Bye boys, be safe!" Norman calls after his son. "Call for anything!" Sharon says.</p><p>And with that they're out the door, hand in hand walking to the park.</p><p><br/>
T~T</p><p>The biopic ends on a melancholic note, ambiguity leaving an empty feeling in Cyrus' chest as he stares at the rolling credits with blurring eyesight. Tears leaving his overflowing eyes as he grips the blanket covering their legs, "No, that-that can't be it," he weeps. "T.J.-" he turns to look back up at his boyfriend who's like a wall behind him-"Please, why...I-I don't understand?" He clutches at the fabric of T.J.'s shirt.</p><p>T.J. gives him a sad smile, "Nobody does, he didn't want to be understood." His hand comes up to caresses the wetness of Cyrus’ cheek, rubbing at the tears that cascade down. "It's tragic," he mumbles, leaning down to rest their foreheads together in comfort as Cyrus sniffles, more tears leaving his eyes.</p><p>T.J. breathes deeply, feeling heat spread from his chest to his whole body, tingles blossoming where Cyrus' thin fingers squeeze at his shirt. <em>He's so beautiful,</em> his mind muses, as he gazes between them at Cyrus' crying face. Tears glimmering from the dim lights of the park. <em>Ugh, I could just kiss him,</em> his mind concludes, the longer he looks, thumb wetly gliding over the dewy skin. <em>I can kiss him, right?</em> He asks himself not even waiting for an answer as he closes what little space is between them and locking lips with his sweet crybaby.</p><p>The world melts away from them, the people packing up and disappearing with each second of their kiss. He grows bolder when Cyrus begins reciprocating the kiss, hands gripping his shirt tighter as T.J.'s large ones wrap around his waist. His tongue pokes out, licking tentatively at Cyrus' lips, groaning deep in his chest when the saltiness of his tears explodes on his tongue. He licks more, sucking on Cyrus' bottom lip, wanting more of that emotional saltiness, pulling Cyrus closer when he moans into the kiss.</p><p>"So pretty," T.J. mumbles into his lips, quickly going back to their kiss.</p><p><em>There it is again,</em> Cyrus' mind supplies quietly, quickly being drowned out by T.J. taking over his senses as their kiss grows desperate and Cyrus presses closer to him. Vaguely feeling something hard pressing into his hip, mind filled with soft, fluffy cotton to even think too much on it.</p><p>They're startled apart when they hear a yelp and then a thump off to the side of them, turning their heads to find a girl laughing on the floor, having slipped on an empty bag, what appears to be her friends surround her laughing along with her before helping her up. The distraction is enough to remind them of where they are and they turn back to one another, Cyrus flushing brightly with wet tracks down his cheeks and shiny eyes that have ceased their flow and T.J. with a sheepish look on his face, ears heating up as he registers his hardon right near Cyrus. He moves to get up, glad for the low light, "C'mon, I should get you home." T.J. smiles down at Cyrus who nods, wiping at his face gently before getting up. Together they fold the blankets and begin heading out of the park and back to Cyrus' house.</p><p>The walk back is quiet, their hands intertwined between them as they enjoy the gentle buzzing of the summer night. Vivid images of a weeping Cyrus take over his mind, all wide, teary eyes looking up at him, cheeks a soft glow under the low light of the park, streaked wet from his falling tears, his small hands grounding him close-too close. T.J. groans in a sigh, trying to will his boner away, squeezing his eyes shut, turning to Cyrus he finds him staring at the ground, his brows furrowed in thought. "Hey, you okay? I know the ending really upset you, sorry." He squeezes his hand, pulling him closer.</p><p>Cyrus' head snaps up to him, "Huh?" He shakes his head, "Oh yeah, I'm okay, I just..." he trails off, looking back down to the pavement, "I knew the ending, obviously, I just-I just didn't expect it to be so...haunting? You never really think about how scary it is..." he mumbles off at the end.</p><p>T.J. stares at him, "Yeah, it's a lot," he supplies lamely with a sigh, not knowing what else to say.</p><p>They continue on in silence when T.J. realizes he's calmed down a bit, he's only half hard now, but it's better than fully and he mumbles a quiet, "finally" that catches Cyrus' attention who looks up at him in puzzlement and T.J. in a panic just smiles down at him.</p><p>"Um, we're here..." Cyrus says as they turn to walk up to the porch.</p><p>"Yeah," T.J. replies, looking up at the nice house.</p><p>They're in front of the blue front door when Cyrus looks up at him, shyly, the soft porch light gives him a sweet glow and turns his eyes into honey, "Do you wanna spend the night?" He asks softly, lashes fluttering up at T.J., a nervous tell of his.</p><p>T.J. freezes for a second, not having expected the question. He would love to spend the night, but after what happened earlier and the fact that he was still half-hard, T.J. doesn't think that would be a good idea. The movie seemed to really upset Cyrus enough to cry, so he was probably feeling emotional right now and if he did stay and things continued it would feel to T.J. as if he was taking advantage of Cyrus.</p><p>"I don't think that's a good idea, right now, Cy." T.J. lets his hand slip from their hold, bringing it up to rub at the back of his neck.</p><p>Cyrus looks crestfallen, his now lonely hand coming up to wrap around the folded blankets, hugging them to his chest, "Oh, uh-okay...tha-that's fine." He turns to the door, testing the knob and finding it unlocked.</p><p>"Wait, Cyrus-" T.J. places a hand on his shoulder, waiting for Cyrus to turn, he does-"I love you." He bends down and placed a small kiss on Cyrus' forehead, "Goodbye and Good night," he mumbles into his skin before kissing him as if to seal the words there.</p><p>Cyrus blushes, a small smile curving his lips, "I love you, too." And he takes advantage that T.J. is still bending down to his level to rise on his toes and kiss T.J.'s nose, quickly pulling back to see the bit of surprise on T.J.'s face. He turns the knob, opening the door, and steps inside with a "good night," whispered behind him as the door closes.<br/>
T.J. stares at the door, hearing the locks click into place, with a content huff he turns and leaves the porch, heading home.</p><p><br/>
T~T</p><p>Cyrus finds his father in his office, with a small knock to the open door he steps and his dad looks up at him, "Cyrus, how was your night out?" He asks, setting down his pen.</p><p>Cyrus leans on the door with a sigh, "It was good, the movie was a bit sad, well, a lot sad...I cried," he snorts at the end, chuckling as he remembers himself crying in front of T.J.-Wait!</p><p>He cried in front of T.J.!</p><p>Immediately his mind takes him back to that moment in T.J.'s arms; tears washing down his face as he looks up at him for answers, for comfort. And he'd received them in words of truth and a touch of foreheads before the kiss, a kiss that quickly turned more passionate.</p><p>
  <em>Large hands hold him close, lips move against his, a deep groan when a warm tongue glides against his tear stained lips. Closer. Words, "So pretty." Again. Before he's drowning in him. Closer.</em>
</p><p>The heated flush covering his body is enough to get his breathing up and he sinks more into his thoughts of lips against his, a warm body pressing up against his, comfort.<br/>
<em>Something hard, pressing against hip. Mind full of cotton.</em></p><p>Well, it's not uncommon for T.J. to get hard when they kiss, it's happened before, but this time...it-it felt different and Cyrus can't think of any other reason than the very thought that's been occupying his mind in passing...<em>T.J. likes it when I cry...</em></p><p>"-rus!"</p><p>Cyrus swallows hard.</p><p>"My son! Where are you?" He hears his father call to him.</p><p>Shaking his head, Cyrus looks to his father, "Sorry, what?"</p><p>Norman smiles, spreading his arms open as he leans back in his chair, "Where were you, my son? I've been calling you," he chuckles.</p><p>Cyrus flushes, standing off the door, "I got lost in my thoughts, I must be more tired than I thought," he smiles, walking up to his father.</p><p>"Then I guess it's off to bed with you, huh?" His dad stands up from his chair, walking around his large desk, opening his arms.</p><p>"I guess so." Cyrus walks into his arms, hugging him, "Good night, Papa."</p><p>"Good night, my son." His father kisses his hair, "Sleep well."</p><p>"You, too." Cyrus pulls away, walking back out the door heading for his room. Letting the thoughts of T.J. run through his mind as he prepares for bed.</p><p><br/>
T~T</p><p>Now, Cyrus doesn't want to be making assumptions based on blurry, tearful moments that he only remembers after they have passed. No. He wants to be sure that they mean something, he needs to be in those moments to know, not recalling them when it's possible his mind has altered them into thinking something is there when it's not.</p><p>At first, he doesn't know what to do, doesn't know how to go about it. He tries making himself sound like he's crying, whimpering, sniffling, the lot, but it makes him feel uncomfortable to be acting in such a way. It needs to be authentic if he wants an authentic response.</p><p>Cyrus begins to think back to all the times he's cried before; when he's gotten badly hurt, a family death, asthma attacks, and sad movies are all he can think of seriously. But it's not like he's gonna purposely hurt himself just for a reaction; no one in his family has died recently-and he hopes none do; asthma attacks aren't pleasant and can be life threatening so that's a big NO. All that's left are sad movies, but does he really want to be sad? Over fictional characters (again)?</p><p>His face pinches at the thought, but it's the only <em>reasonable</em> option that doesn't require real pain. Cyrus sighs heavily, throwing himself onto his bed with a whine, <em>This is so embarrassing,</em> he thinks. Just the thought of setting up a movie date for the sole reason of getting himself to cry just to see if he's onto something or just looking too much into something, makes him feel extremely dumb.</p><p><em>But you wanna know for sure, right?</em> His brain asks and Cyrus' face pinches at the stupid thought, even if it does hold some truth.</p><p>He sits up, looking for his phone and finding it on the floor next to his shoes, picking it up he inputs the wrong passcode three times, trying to stall for time before unlocking it and going to his contacts, finding T.J. at the top with his other favourites. "Should I call or text?" He mutters to himself, thumb hovering between the two icons. I should probably text, it's too embarrassing to ask, he answers his own question, tapping on the little message icon and opening his messages with T.J.</p><p><strong>Baby Muffin:</strong> <em>Wanna have a movie night?</em></p><p>There, he asked, now he just has to wait for an answer. Great.</p><p>He's texting Andi and Buffy when he gets a reply back, his attention immediately shifting away from his two friends to his boyfriend.</p><p><strong>Babe Tater:</strong> <em>when tho?</em></p><p>Cyrus makes a face, that wasn't even an answer and if it was he didn't think this far ahead...should he say tonight and just get it over with or put it off and say some other night?</p><p><strong>Baby Muffin:</strong> <em>Is tonight good?</em></p><p>Yeah, just get it over with, the sooner he has his answer the better, he nods with a hmph.</p><p>A few minutes later after a riveting debate on whether fried eggs are safe to eat or not with Andi and Buffy he gets a reply.</p><p><strong>Babe Tater:</strong> <em>no, can't tonight, how about tomorrow night?</em></p><p>Cyrus groans, this isn't good, he can already feel himself backing down and just calling it off by making up some lame excuse. <em>But tomorrow is better than never, right?</em></p><p><strong>Baby Muffin:</strong> <em>Yeah, tomorrow is good</em></p><p>He types back with a twist of his lips, dreading the wait for tomorrow, his phone pings in his hand and he flinches a bit looking back to the screen and seeing a new text from T.J., <em>Hmm, that was fast, he thinks.</em></p><p><strong>Babe Tater:</strong> <em>mine or yours?</em></p><p>Cyrus thinks on it, it would be better to have it at T.J.'s, he has a T.V. in his room while Cyrus does not and if he's to get an answer for his little question then he doesn't want his parents potentially checking in on them and seeing something. <em>That is if something <strong>does</strong> happen, his mind says and Cyrus blushes at the thought.</em></p><p><strong>Baby Muffin:</strong> <em>Yours, please?</em></p><p><strong>Babe Tater:</strong> <em>sure, is 7 good?</em></p><p>Cyrus looks to his window seeing the late afternoon sun and its golden orange rays colouring the wispy clouds a sweet peach pink, he looks back down at his phone, reading the time; 5:36 pm.</p><p><strong>Baby Muffin:</strong> <em>Yeah, 7 is good, see you then &lt;3</em></p><p>He adds the heart as an afterthought, hoping it doesn't come off as weird.</p><p><strong>Babe Tater:</strong> <em>see you then, baby</em></p><p><strong>Babe Tater:</strong> <em>i love you</em></p><p>Cyrus practically swoons at the typed words of love, they never fail to make him blush. He falls back onto his bed with a sigh, <em>Maybe this won't be so bad.</em></p><p><br/>
T~T</p><p><em>Okay, maybe I was wrong,</em> he thinks, standing in his boxers and sorting through his closet, trying to figure out what to wear, again. It's 6:23 pm and he's running out of time to get dressed and pack an overnight bag. "Ahhhhhh!" He groans frustrated, shoving a purple shirt to the side. Should he dress casually? Or maybe alluring? Why alluring, this is about crying not looks! <em>Is that even a style?</em> He stomps his feet in a mini tantrum, trying to get his thoughts in order, shoving another shirt away. "I don't care, anymore," he gruffs, throwing his hands up in the air, roughly yanking a dark blue t-shirt off its hanger and pulling it on, huffing he stomps over to his bureau, opening the second drawer and pulling out the first pair of shorts his hand finds. Stepping into them, they're grey and over the knee, <em>That's fine.</em></p><p>He goes back to his bed staring into the empty overnight bag, hands on his hips, willing for his clothes and stuff to just appear inside. When that doesn’t work he goes back to his bureau, opening the last drawer for some briefs before moving up to the third drawer for some nightwear, <em>Why? You know you're not gonna wear it,</em> his brain insinuates and Cyrus feels a flutter in his belly at the thought. Shaking his head he closes the drawer and opens the second drawer again, pulling out another pair of shorts, this time yellow in colour, back to his closet he grabs a lavender shirt and walks back to his bed, placing his clothes in the bag. With a sigh he checks his phone for the time, 6:39, <em>That's good time, right?</em> He looks around his room before remembering, socks, he goes back to his bureau opening the first of the two top drawers and pulling out two pairs of socks. He stumbles back to his bed as he pulls on the dinosaur pair and tossing the other into the bag. Looking into the bag he hopes he has everything, <em>I have a toothbrush at T.J.'s,</em> he reminds himself as he stuffs his inhaler into one of the pockets, zipping it up.</p><p>He slips on his shoes grabs his phone and bag before leaving his room and down the stairs to where his parents’ offices are, seeing both doors closed, signifying they're with a patient. <em>So much for a ride.</em> He sighs, taking his phone out, 6:46 pm, he can walk to T.J.'s, he'll probably be a bit late, but whatever. Opening the chat with his parents he sends them a quick message;</p><p><strong>Son Cy:</strong> <em>I'm off to T.J.'s</em></p><p><strong>Son Cy:</strong> <em>I'll text when I'm there</em></p><p>They'll see it when they're done.</p><p>He sends T.J. a quick text;</p><p><strong>Baby Muffin:</strong> <em>I'm on my way</em></p><p>And with that, he grabs his house keys and walks to T.J.'s.</p><p>By the time he's knocking on the door, it's 7:19 pm and the sky is a nice dusky blue, the sun setting low on the horizon.</p><p>T.J. opens the door with a smile and Cyrus swallows, "Sorry I'm late, I had to walk..." he fiddles with his hands.</p><p>T.J. steps aside, allowing Cyrus to walk into the house, "I could've picked you up, ya know." He closes the door, locking it and turning to Cyrus with a quirk of his lips.<br/>
Cyrus looks up at him, "I do now," he smiles and T.J. scoops him up into his arms, "You do now? Oh, what a terrible boyfriend I've been!" He shakes Cyrus earning a couple of sweet giggles from him. "Didn't even know I could pick him up!"</p><p>Cyrus rolls his eyes with a smile, "I know, truly terrible, make it up to me by carrying me to your room, my legs are tired." He wraps his arms around T.J.'s broad shoulders. Goosebumps rising when strong hands slide from his back to lock just below his bottom.</p><p>"Anything for my lovely boyfriend who just walked miles and <em>miles</em> to see me!" T.J. exaggerates, walking up the stairs, carefully.</p><p>Once in his room, T.J. kicks the door closed and gently places Cyrus down on his bed before kneeling in front of him and removing his shoes, tossing them into a corner of the room with a flourish. He rises, looming over Cyrus, watching him lean back on his arms to stare up at him comfortably, bending down he kisses Cyrus softly, "I missed you," he mumbles into his lips.</p><p>Cyrus kisses back with a, "Me, too." Letting himself be pushed onto his back, lying comfortably on the bed as T.J. begins littering his face with sweet kisses. As much as Cyrus would love to just kiss the night away with T.J. he came here for a reason, so with cheeks as red as ripe tomatoes, Cyrus pulls away, "Ah, ah, I came here for movie night." He wags a finger in front of T.J.'s face.</p><p>T.J.'s lips twist in amusement, as he removes himself from hovering over Cyrus and on to his side, "What about after?" He teases, running a finger up and down Cyrus' arm.<br/>
Cyrus giggles, pushing him away, "I don't know, depends." He twiddles his fingers, looking away from T.J. in shyness.</p><p>"Hmm, okay then..." T.J. trails off with a smirk, "Whadaya wanna watch?" He gets up, walking over to his wall-mounted T.V., and turning it on, setting everything up.<br/>
Cyrus sits up, watching him fiddle about, hesitating, he feels shy, but he came here on a mission and he just wants to get it over with and find out.</p><p>T.J. turns to look back at him, "Cyrus? You okay?"</p><p>Cyrus swallows, nodding, "Yeah, just thinking I should text my parents that I’m here..." he trails off, pulling out his phone and going to their group chat, seeing they’ve already responded to his earlier texts;</p><p><strong>Mother Shar:</strong> <em>Please do and be safe when crossing the streets.</em></p><p><strong>Father Norm:</strong> <em>Thank you, son, please keep us updated.</em></p><p>Cyrus smiles at the messages, sending his own;</p><p><strong>Son Cy:</strong> <em>I’m here and I’m safe and I love you both</em></p><p>He doesn’t wait for a response as he sets his phone down next to T.J.’s on the bedside table.</p><p>Satisfied he stands walking over to T.J., eyeing the small shelf below the T.V. lined with movies. "What to pick...any preferences?" He looks up at T.J. from his crouching position, <em>Why would you ask that?! You need a sad movie if you're to find out, dumbass!</em> He berates himself internally.</p><p>T.J. seems to think for a bit before shaking his head, "Nah, anything is fine." He shrugs, going back to adjusting the T.V. on its mount.</p><p>Cyrus nods, relief flooding him at the response before looking back at the movies and skimming through the titles. His eyes land on a sky blue spine, the white two-letter title askew and he smiles, remembering this movie has plenty of sad scenes, most at the beginning, so this movie will do. Pulling it out he shows it to T.J., "This one!"</p><p>T.J. looks down, eyebrows rising, "All right, pass it." He holds out his hand and Cyrus stands, placing it in his palm. He opens the box, taking the disc out and placing it in the tray, and pushing a button loading the disc up.</p><p>They walk back to the bed and get comfortable up against the pillows. "Hey, I forgot to ask, you thirsty or hungry?" T.J. turns to him.</p><p>Cyrus thinks for a moment, before shaking his head, "No." <em>I'm too nervous to eat.</em> T.J. nods his head and Cyrus scoots closer to him, choosing to snuggle close to his side, laying his head on his broad chest, just underneath his chin and placing his hand over T.J.'s heart, feeling the rhythmic beating with a gentle smile, he casually wraps one of his legs around one of T.J.'s and sighs contentedly, snuggling closer when T.J. wraps an arm around his back.</p><p>The movie begins, and Cyrus can't help the small longing in his chest as the love story unfolds between the two characters. He wants something like that, <em>sweet and full of so much love.</em> He's brought out of his thoughts when the sweet melody playing takes a somber tone and he watches as the couple is delivered devastating news that takes a toll on the wife, and he feels a heavy feeling in his chest at that before the melody picks up again. It continues and Cyrus watches as the couple grows old together, still as in love as ever, the longing in his chest grows and he feels tear gather in his eyes as the wife falls ill and the music once again slows to a mournful piano as it cuts to her funeral. He sniffles as the tears grow heavy in his eyes and run down his cheeks, wetting the white cotton of T.J.'s shirt.</p><p>T.J. tenses beneath Cyrus and Cyrus in alarm looks up at him, russet eyes blinking more tears down his warm face. Their eyes meet and T.J. inhales sharply, his body going even more rigid. Cyrus grows concerned, "What's wrong, Teej?" His voice comes out thick from his tears.</p><p>T.J. swallows dryly, words becoming harder to form the longer Cyrus' teary eyed gaze is locked on him. He looks away in hope that will help some...it doesn't, it just makes him more aware of how attached Cyrus is to him and he tries to shift away just a bit until a small broken, "Teejay?" Is uttered and T.J. feels himself hardening at the voice.</p><p>Cyrus worries that he's done something wrong for T.J. to be acting like this and it makes more tears pool in his eyes as he tries to look at T.J.'s face. He pulls away from T.J.'s side and can't help the shiver that runs down his spine as T.J.'s arm falls away without much protest. He's on his knees in front of T.J. on the bed and T.J. is stock still, avoiding eye contact and any other possible contact, from the way he seems to be crossing his arms and looking anywhere but Cyrus. Tears leave his eyes, rolling down his round cheeks, "Wha-" he starts but is distracted when T.J.'s legs shift and Cyrus follows the movement before they stop and tense. <em>Is he uncomfortable? Was it just a space iss-,</em> he sees it. The grey sweatpants he wears give it away so easily.</p><p>Cyrus stops, <em>I'm supposed to do something, right?</em> He wipes at the wetness of his cheek, stopping half wipe when he remembers and he looks back up at T.J. seeing that he's still avoiding contact, he doesn't even know what kind of face he's making but he can see a slight frown and it makes more tears gather in his eyes before sliding down his face. He moves closer to him, seeing T.J. tense more if that's even possible and Cyrus almost stops.</p><p>"T.J.?" He whispers, reaching a hand out, stopping when T.J. actually turns to him, his jaw tense and eyes guarded. The expression makes more tears fall and he almost pulls away until he sees the tips of T.J.'s ears reddening and for some reason that's enough to embolden Cyrus that he changes course with his hand, keeping eye contact as he places the small of his palm on the hardness under T.J.'s sweats.</p><p>T.J. goes rigid at the touch, his breath hitching in his throat, eyes widening, ears reddening further, "Cyrus?" He questions tightly, swallowing.</p><p>Cyrus presses his hand into the erection and T.J. flinches, nails digging into his biceps. "Do you like it when I cry?" He asks, his voice coming out small and wet from his tears.<br/>
T.J. bites the inside of his cheeks, trying to stop any unwanted sound that may pass his lips. He needs to say something, deny it.</p><p>"Is that why you're hard?" Cyrus leans in closer, giving the erection a small squeeze.</p><p>T.J. stops unable to say anything as a breathy moan leaves his lips and he closes his eyes, trying to will his erection away. Cyrus runs his palm up along the length and T.J. can feel the heat pooling in his abdomen at the action, fuck.</p><p>"I think so." Cyrus moves over him, sitting on his thighs, he looks so small and fragile up there, glassy eyed and flushed pink so beautifully it makes T.J. ache to touch him, but he can't, he's ashamed.</p><p>"I thought it was crazy to think that, that I was making it up in my head or something," he continues, voice coming out squeaky as he sniffles. He moves his hand away from the hardon, placing it instead on the hard muscle of T.J.'s abs. "But then, after our date, I remembered me crying and you comforting me..." he smiles at the memory, tears gliding down his face. "And I remembered being pressed closed to you, I felt when you got hard, so surely it wasn't all that crazy." He rubs at his eyes. "And now here..." he slides his hand down, fingers stopping at the waistband. "I thought I did something wrong-" he blinks tears slipping off his lashes-"but you're hard and it's because I'm crying, right?"<br/>
T.J. swallows loudly, looking behind Cyrus at the movie still playing, oblivious to what's happening and he wishes they could have just stayed watching it, but he messed up. He looks back to Cyrus, his brows are creased with worry, lips pouting in an almost hurt way as his russet eyes flood with new tears at T.J.'s silence.</p><p>"Answer me please," he practically begs, his other hand fisting the dark material of his own shirt.</p><p>The tears fall. Fat and warm down Cyrus' blotchy cheeks.</p><p><em>Fuck,</em> T.J. thinks, closing his eyes in an attempt to block the sight.</p><p>Cyrus is outright sobbing at this point and it confuses him as much as it turns him on and because of this, he grabs at Cyrus’ hips, sliding him up his thighs and into his lap, right on top of his erection, grinding him down on it as he smashes their lips together in a desperate kiss. Licking his full lips and tasting the saltiness of his tears before biting the lower lip and taking advantage of the small gasp that opens his mouth to slip his tongue in, gently sliding his tongue against Cyrus’ and that seems to do it for he snaps out of his shock and begins kissing back, just as desperate. Thin arms wrap around him, small hands grabbing at the back of his head and pulling him closer as he moans, moving along with T.J.’s guiding hands, growing hard in his shorts.</p><p>“I love it when you cry.” T.J. begins trailing wet kisses and nips down Cyrus’ neck. “You look so beautiful and wrecked when you do.” He gives a hard bite to the junction where his neck and shoulder meet and Cyrus arches into him a high moan passing his lips and into the air. “Like I just finished fucking you and it makes me go crazy just thinking about it.”</p><p>Cyrus grasps at his face, pulling him up to look into his eyes, his russet eyes that are still wet with tears, rimmed red with dark clumping lashes, and T.J. groans, gyrating their hips together, harder. Cyrus moans, panting in the space between them, as he continues staring into T.J.’s laurel eyes, “Do I look pretty?” he asks breathlessly.<br/>
The question seems to throw T.J. for a loop because his hips stutter in their movements and he inhales sharply, before regaining himself and tightening his hold on Cyrus’ hips and earning a gasp. “So fucking pretty,” his voice comes out rough and it sends heat to Cyrus’ core.</p><p>With spur of the moment strength, Cyrus pushes T.J. down on the bed and grinds his hips down so deliciously against T.J., it has his hips bucking up into Cyrus. Cyrus huffs a small chuckle, raising his arms and pulling his shirt over his head before tossing it, he sees the way T.J.’s eyes drink up his exposed chest and it sends thrills through him. “Your turn,” he says, quickly pulling at T.J.’s white t-shirt until it comes off and Cyrus sighs, the newly exposed skin toned nicely as Cyrus runs his hands up the torso and grabbing at his shoulders as he leans down to kiss T.J.</p><p>T.J.’s hands start fiddling with the hem of his shorts and before long he’s pulling at them and Cyrus gets the message. Quickly, he stands up on the bed, wobbling just a bit as he shucks off his shorts, doing the same with his briefs, leaving him in only his mid-calf socks, moaning softly as his cock is set free. T.J.’s eyes are hungrily taking him in and Cyrus can’t help running his hands up his chest and then down to his thighs sighing contently. T.J. makes grabby hands up at him and Cyrus shakes his head, looking down at the grey sweats, T.J. seems to understand for he quickly kicks out of them, he’s not wearing boxers, so when his cock springs free in all it’s erect glory, leaking and throbbing, it actually makes Cyrus go weak in the knees, that he falls back into T.J.’s lap. Their erections rub slightly and Cyrus moans, shifting, wanting more of that delicious friction between them.</p><p>He shakily rises to his knees and scoots further up T.J.’s body until T.J.’s cock is behind him and with a smile down to T.J. who stares up at him in slight disorientation, he sits back on the length, shuddering as it presses between his cheeks. T.J.’s mouth opens in a silent groan, his body arching up into Cyrus at the squeeze of Cyrus around him. He’s not even in him and T.J. already feels like he’s gonna come, just from the press of his warm body into his. Cyrus begins sliding up and down the length, the leaking precome making the slide easy enough, slick sounds coming from the action, it makes T.J. groan with a shiver, pressing the heels of his palm into his eyes as Cyrus continues his movements.</p><p>Cyrus moans, looking down at his own weeping cock, precome dribbling down the underside of it, wrapping a shaking hand around it he smears the precome down, closing his eyes, whimpering at the relief it sends throughout his body. A larger hand covers his own and russet eyes snap open, looking down to find T.J. staring intently up at him, “No, I want you to come on my cock.” Cyrus moans at the command in his voice, nodding desperately before shakily raising his hips, freeing T.J.’s cock, and positioning the thick, purpling head right up against his hole, it flutters in anticipation of being filled and Cyrus’ breathing picks up.</p><p>Carefully, Cyrus begins sinking down, the head stretching him open as it enters him, it’s enough to bring back the tears, gathering heavily in his eyes. “Fuck, Teej,” he cusses out breathlessly, stopping his descent to breathe heavily. “You okay, baby?” T.J. manages out, the tightness around him as painful as it is pleasurable. Cyrus nods frantically, his tears leaving his eyes at the action, “Uh-huh, just...big.” He sighs, sinking down just a bit more, gasping as he sinks further down than he means to, fingernails digging into the hard muscle of T.J.’s abdomen.</p><p>T.J.’s hands come up to hold Cyrus’ hips giving him more support as he rests in between. “You’re doing so good, baby,” he praises gently, rubbing his thumbs into Cyrus’s hips, careful to avoid the bruising spots from earlier. Cyrus looks down at him, eyes once more glassy with tears that fall down his face in fat streams, his lower lip between his teeth as he breathes deeply, sinking further down. ‘See, almost there, baby.” His eyes flicker down to where Cyrus is halfway down his cock as he groans deep in his chest as his eyes wander up to where the bulge is already forming in his belly. “So beautiful.”</p><p>Cyrus moans, feeling himself get fuller and fuller with each fall, but he’s growing impatient, T.J.’s too big and it’s taking forever to take him in, looking down he sees he’s got most of it in, taking a deep breath he plunges himself down the rest of the way, moaning loudly as it stretches him further. T.J. cusses loudly, not having expected Cyrus to do that, his hands are tight on his hips, previous bruises forgotten as he tries to get himself back in order.</p><p>“Are you okay?” he asks breathlessly, his hands loosening their hold on him in favour of sliding up and down his side in comfort, at least he hopes so.</p><p>“T.J. look,” Cyrus breathes, more tears falling from his eyes in crystal drops and landing on T.J.’s abdomen as he looks down, his hand coming to ghost his fingers over the swell in his tummy. “I got it all in.” Cyrus gives a funny, wobbly smile, red faced with dripping tears, looking breathless as he grinds himself down onto T.J., slick, wet sounds coming from between them with each roll of his hips. T.J. is left agog at the sight of his small boyfriend’s debauched state, groaning with a twitch inside Cyrus’ tight heat, hands coming back down to Cyrus’ hips, helping him through the uneven rolls of his hips.</p><p>“So pretty,” he whispers softly, his hand coming up to rub at the tears on Cyrus’ face, spreading the tears along the apple of his cheek.</p><p>Cyrus gasps, his hips stuttering in their movement before stopping with panting breathes, “Ah, feels so good.” He grasps at the bulge, pushing at it with a shaky laugh, more tears leaving his eyes at the overwhelming sensation of being so full.</p><p>T.J. huffs a breathy chuckle, “Yeah? You like sitting on my cock, baby?” Cyrus nods, biting at his lower lip, trying to muffle his cries as he wriggles in T.J.’s lap.</p><p>T.J. notices with a <em>tut,</em> pulling the lip from between Cyrus’ teeth, rubbing at the puffy, red skin with his thumb, feeling the indents of his teeth and the wetness of his spit. Cyrus mewls at the soft caress, poking his tongue out to lick at the thumb, tasting the saltiness of his own tears with a hum. The thumb slips into his mouth and Cyrus immediately begins sucking on it, rolling his tongue over it. T.J. bucks his hips up, and Cyrus’ mouth falls open in a small moan, but it’s enough for T.J. to press the pad of his thumb to Cyrus’ tongue, keeping his mouth open as T.J. fucks up into him. Cyrus feels his mouth fill with saliva and soon it starts flowing from the corners of his open mouth. “Look at you, crying and drooling on my cock, what a sight you are,” T.J. rasps, aiming his hips just right to hit that spot inside Cyrus, that sends him bracing himself against T.J.’s abs to keep himself upright, drool practically spilling over his lips from the movement, tears everflowing down his cheeks. T.J. growls, removing his thumb from Cyrus’ mouth to pull him down for a sloppy kiss, licking eagerly into his warm mouth.</p><p>Cyrus moans into the kiss, their new position allowing him to rub his neglected cock against the contours of T.J.’s abs, eagerly, panting into the kiss at the stimulation, “I love you,” he mumbles into the kiss. “I love you, too.” T.J. kisses back.</p><p>They begin moving together, every buck of T.J.’s hips is met with a roll of Cyrus’ hips, that presses T.J.’s cock right up against the bundle of nerves that sets Cyrus on fire, tightening around T.J., each climbing higher and higher to their peak. Cyrus pulls away from the kiss, his tears falling faster as he pants heavily, “Ah, I’m-ah so close,” he cries, looking up at T.J. from underneath his clumping lashes.</p><p>“Me, too,” T.J. rumbles, rutting his hips up faster, pleased when Cyrus catches up, “Together,” he mumbles, kissing Cyrus’ forehead.</p><p>Cyrus hums with a moan, circling his hips down, “Such a pretty crier,” T.J. admires, kissing Cyrus’ tears, tasting them beneath his lips with a sigh.</p><p>“I love you.”</p><p>“I love you.”</p><p>And with those known confessions, they both come together, voices blending with one another. Cyrus spilling between T.J. and himself and T.J. filling Cyrus up so full, some come splurts out.</p><p>They’re huffing and panting as they ride their highs together, holding one another close. Both grinding lazily against one another.</p><p>T.J. comes back just enough to check on Cyrus, noticing that he’s trembling in his hold, “What’s wrong, baby?” He places a hand on his cheek, wiping the tears away, his other hand rubbing soothing circles into his back.</p><p>Cyrus blinks his eyes, a few more tears falling, “No-nothing, just feel good.”</p><p>T.J. smiles lovingly, kissing at Cyrus’ tear stained cheeks one last time, committing his blissed out, tear ridden face to memory. “Yeah, me too.” He turns them on their sides, haphazardly covering them with the bed comforter.</p><p>The movie credits play in the background, the lively music lulling them to sleep, small smiles gracing their lips as they huddle closer.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>TaDa! I do hope you all liked it and thank you so much for reading it. Please do leave a comment(s) telling me what you think, I'd love to know!<br/>If you would like to request something or anything you can leave a comment or send me an ask on my Tumblr @hekairen! Maybe even consider following me because I like to think I post some pretty cool stuff...😗</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>